


Status Update

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:29:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26181160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: Arthur is suffering from PTSD and is reliving a crucial situation in his dreams again and again.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 57
Collections: Camelot Drabble — Prompt #420: status update





	Status Update

“Status update! STATUS UPDATE!“ Arthur paced the tent from which they observed the mission. There had been an explosion in the building and he needed info.

He knew he shouldn’t have been falling in love with a subordinate in the middle of a war. Merlin was the best the unit had and had volunteered for this mission. Even though Arthur was proud of him, he hated that he had to make the decision and send Merlin in with the others. When they heard the detonation, his heart stopped. His entire life would be over if something had happened to Merlin. It was always hard to lose men, but his feelings for Merlin made it even more difficult.

“Alpha 3,” Merlin finally could be heard over the speakers. “Everyone accounted for, minor injuries, got the target.”

That meant they had found their fellow soldier they were sent out to free from adversary captivity.

“Retreat.” Arthur turned to bellow some more orders to get everything ready for their return, even though he knew they weren’t out of danger just yet.

When Merlin said ‘minor injuries’…Arthur knew him too well by now to know that this meant there were some serious things happening. If anyone just had a few scrapes, he wouldn’t have mentioned it and he couldn’t help but worry.

“Arthur.”

Slowly, Arthur opened his eyes and then blinked, confused.

“Another bad dream?”

Arthur groaned. It had been years and still they haunted him. “Mhmmm.”

Merlin wrapped his arms around him and nuzzled into his neck. “You yelled again.”

“Sorry for waking you up.” He really was. He still went to treatments for his PTSD and felt guilty every time he woke Merlin up.

“’s okay…” Merlin tried to snuggle even closer. “You yelled for a status update.”

“Again?”

Merlin nodded. “Status update: All is well, we’re here and I won’t let you go.”

Arthur chuckled slightly. He knew he would get through this as long as he had Merlin by his side.


End file.
